Explanations
by HeySoulSister9
Summary: Set during "Rules Of Engagement", Jason is heartbroken when he hears news of Ariadne's betrothal to Heptarian. Ariadne needs to explain, but is Jason ready to hear it? And as the night goes on they both find themselves giving more explanations than they expected. Jason/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've had this written for a while but only just decided to post it. Normally I tend to just read fanfics, but it was ridiculously hard to find Jariadne stories so I thought I'd have a go at writing one myself. It's only my second fanfic so please review, tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue.**

**This is set during "The rules of Engagement" and at this point Jason is in the house on his own after hearing the news of Ariadne's betrothal to Heptarian...**

* * *

Explanations

The incessant knocking didn't stop like he hoped it would. If anything it just grew louder and harder to ignore.

It was clear she wasn't going to leave until she had seen him. And she was a princess: she was no doubt used to getting her way.

Dragging himself off his bed, Jason trudged to the door and opened it with a loud creak.

"Please, just let me _explain_."

"There is nothing to explain. You are a Princess and he has wealth and a high status. You are perfectly matched."

"Jason listen—"

"I have nothing more to say to you. It's late... your fiancé will be waiting for you." He scoffed.

Her face fell instantly. The hope in her eyes drained completely to leave nothing but despair and devastation.

The cold and resenful wall Jason had built up around him crumbled to the ground as soon as he saw the pained look on her face, and it almost killed him to think that he had caused it. He couldn't be angry at her. She was a sweet, innocent girl who had been thrust into an impossible situation. It wasn't her fault and she wasn't to be blamed. But he couldn't diminish the niggling thoughts in the back of his mind...

_You're just a lowly commoner who can barely afford enough food to survive. Why would she want you? How could you possibly provide for her?_

_She deserves better than you. She deserves someone who can protect her and care for her. Someone like Heptarian. Did you really think you stood a chance against him?_

_Besides, this betrothal must have been planned by Minos and Pacify years in advance. That's what happened in this time period-isn't it? Wealthy families organised their children's husbands before they even reached the age of 10. She must have known this was going to happen years before he came to Atlantis. Yet she never once mentioned it, never said anything when the engagement became official._

_She didn't trust you enough to tell you._

_She liked stringing you along._

_She never loved you..._

Jason gazed deep into her hazelnut eyes and whispered in a defeated voice, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends. I thought you cared about me. But obviously not because you couldn't even be bothered to tell me yourself."

And without waiting for a response Jason shut the door in her face. She was better off without him anyway; and sometimes if you love someone this deeply, you have to do the hardest thing and let them go.

Bitter tears stung his eyes as he turned away from the door. Turning his back on the only woman he had ever loved. The beautiful girl he loved so passionately and purely, the Princess who had captured his heart and made him feel like he belonged in this strange, new world.

He belonged with her.

"I didn't know."

He froze suddenly at the sound of her soft voice, whispered from behind the closed door. Jason stayed silent, his heart wrenching at the despair in her words, the evident pain in her voice.

"I only found out moments before the announcement. I wanted to tell you myself... I tried to find you. You weren't here... you... you weren't in the temple. I couldn't... I looked everywhere... I..."

Her voice quivered as she stuttered, trying to force out the words she desperately wanted him to hear. As soon as her voice broke down completely Jason couldn't bear it any longer. He hated hearing her sound so weak and fragile when she was usually so reserved and strong.

Jason grabbed the door handle and flung it open.

There she stood, her hands fidgeting restlessly in front of her stomach, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, hair in disarray, shivering in the cold night air in just her thin, blue dress.

"I'm sorry." She said in a croaky voice, as a tear rolled down her tanned cheek.

Jason's cold demeanour faded instantly at the sight of her. He opened his arms wide and she rushed straight into them, seeking comfort in his warm, muscular embrace. His arms wrapped around her protectively as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmical beating of his heart.

"You have no need to apologise. It is me who is sorry. I should have realised." He said, kissing her hair in between sentences. "I just _hated_ the idea of you marrying someone else. I can't bear to lose you."

It was then that Ariadne's slender form started to shake against his body. It wasn't until she spoke that he realised that she was crying.

"I can't do it Jason. I can't marry him. I cannot become his _wife_—"

"You won't have to. I'll find a way to stop this, I promise." He said with certainty, gently stroking her thick, dark curls.

"Thank-you Jason." She managed to say in a somewhat shaky breath. "I just can't stand the thought of belonging to him. He's vile and corrupt and he kills innocent men without a seconds thought. I can't marry him. I can't! I can't! I can't!" Ariadne broke out into fresh, uncontrollable sobs.

She grabbed the front of Jason's tunic in her fists, her head now resting on his shoulder and soaking the material with the tears that flooded down her face. Her small body shook uncontrollably with each deep, raspy breath she took.

Jason tightened his arm around her back protectively whilst the hand that was stroking her hair gently pressed her head even closer to his shoulder.

"Shhhh, shhhh, please don't cry." He soothed. "I won't let any harm come to you. I give you my word. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

Ariadne's rapid breathing slowed slightly at the implication of his words.

"You are strong Ariadne. I know it doesn't feel like it at the moment, but you are the strongest, bravest woman I know and you can fight this. And I will be at your side the whole way." It was true: every word. Until now, he would not have believed that there was a scared, vulnerable girl hidden behind the stoic exterior. She usually kept her emotions so carefully guarded; and in a way it warmed his heart to know that he was probably the only person that she felt she did not need to conceal them from.

"Do you really believe that?" Ariadne choked out in a muffled voice- her face still pressed into Jason's shoulder.

Jason moved back from her slightly so that he could look into her eyes. They were red and puffy and it was evident that she had been bottling all her emotions up for a while now, needing a long cry to release all her grief. Yet amongst the sadness and worry pooling in her eyes, there was something else there. Something that glistened and reached out into his soul.

Hope.

Staring back into her eyes he answered her sincerely.

"Yes I do. I love you."

* * *

**Thank-you so much for taking the time to read this. I have some ideas about adding another chapter or two so let me know if you think I should. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank-you to those people who reviewed, you motivated me to write this as I wasn't sure what to do. Majorly excited for the finale tomorrow, can't believe it's the end a the series already :( *cry***

**p.s. this takes place immediately after the first chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ariadne's eyes widened at his words.

'I love you.'

Who would have thought that four little words could turn someone's world so completely and utterly upside down. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding so ferociously she thought it was going to break straight out of her chest. It was such a strange feeling, hearing those words for the first time from someone who sincerely meant them: but more wonderful (and thrilling) than she had ever imagined.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

The words repeated over and over in her head relentlessly, falling over themselves and filling her entire world; pushing all the grief and worry out of her mind until the only thing she could think of was those for words.

And Jason.

Standing so close to her (his body pressed into hers and his strong arms wrapped around her back) that she could feel the tickle of his warm breath on her cheek.

All of a sudden she placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and raised herself up onto her tiptoes so that her face was almost level with his. Caught in the moment she closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips against his in a sweet kiss.

It took Jason a moment to respond, shocked by the surprising turn of events. One second she was crying in his arms and the next she was kissing him.

Wait... she was kissing him?

No he wasn't dreaming, she really was kissing him.

Hit by the realisation, Jason pulled her body tighter into his- her soft curves moulding into his muscular form. Releasing one arm from around her back he moved it to cup her cheek and angle her head so that he could capture her lips properly and deepen the kiss.

Fuelled by the close proximity the kiss quickly became more passionate and soon Ariadne's hands had snaked up to Jason's hair, her fingers tangling in his unruly curls. The heat of her tender lips dancing against his sent shots of fire to the tips of his toes and in the places where her body touched his, a warm, tingling sensation seeped through his clothing and into his flesh: setting his entire body alight.

Caught in the passion of the moment Jason whispered "I love you so much" against her lips as they kissed.

"I love you too." Ariadne whispered back.

Jason froze. He pulled away from her slightly so that their lips were no longer touching but their bodies still entwined.

He had his eyes closed- she noticed- and his breathing was laboured, his shoulders rising and falling in a fast rhythm with each gasping breath.

There was a long pause, filled only by both of their rapid breathing, before he finally spoke.

"Really?" He asked her in no more than a whisper. His voice sounding weak with uncertainty and his eyes still clamped shut.

Ariadne moved her hand to touch his cheek, her thumb absent mindedly stroking the pink flush that had appeared there.

"Yes," she said simply, in an equally quiet voice, "I have no doubts about it. I love you from the bottom of my heart... with everything that I am."

Jason let out a part laugh- part sigh, in relief. Finally opening his eyes he devoured the sight of her: taking everything in, every detail being stored away. He never wanted to forget this moment.

He pressed his forehead against hers and held her face in his hands, relishing in the feel of her smooth, porcelain skin beneath his fingertips.

If only he could live in this moment forever. He wanted more than anything to freeze time, to make this moment last even the slightest bit longer.

Everything he had ever dreamed of was right here in this small, wonderful moment.

It was sometime then that Ariadne realised that his hands were shaking a little.

"Jason?" She asked gently.

"Sorry, I just... I just can't believe it. For so long I convinced myself that my feelings for you were one sided; that you didn't love me like how I love you. I'm so glad I was wrong. And so, so, so, so happy right now. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life." He finished with a small laugh, the unshed tears in his eyes glistening in the candlelight.

"I love you so much Jason and I never want you to doubt that. I tried to ignore it- to tell myself that I couldn't have you- but my love for you is too strong. I cannot deny it any longer."

At her words the tears in Jason's eyes rolled down his cheeks.

They both let out small, watery laughs.

"Well now there is no chance that I'm letting anyone ever take you away from me. I'll fight for you Ariadne. You are the most precious thing to me and I won't let anyone harm you."

Ariadne smiled up at him warmly as her own tears fell from her eyes.

But this time they weren't tears of sadness or despair. Of grief or fear. Of worry or even of anger.

They were the silent tears of joy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They stayed entwined with each other in that position for quite a while, comforting each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud gurgling noise. Jason's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and confusion whereas a pink blush appeared on Ariadne's cheeks.

"Sorry." She said, her cheeks growing even redder by the second.

Jason let out a laugh and cuddled her to his chest.

Their moment was cut short again by another gurgling sound from Ariadne's stomach.

"Oh how embarrassing!" She said in annoyance, hiding her face in his tunic.

Jason laughed again and kissed the hair on the top off her head (to silently tell her that there was no need to feel embarrassed).

"It's late," Jason said and then checked the sundial that Pythagoras had constructed, "whoa it's probably about 2 am! Have you not had any supper!"

"I haven't eaten anything all day."

"What!" Jason exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I had some fruit for breakfast but then I was too preoccupied with the announcement and trying to find you- to be honest, eating didn't really cross my mind."

"Then you must eat now. I'll find you something." He said, already disentangling himself from her.

"No Jason." She said softly. "I don't want to eat, I just want to stay here like this with you. You are the only thing I need."

"I'm not going anywhere Ariadne, I will stay with you forever. And we've got all night anyway; Hercules is getting drunk at a tavern somewhere while Pythagoras keeps an eye on him; they won't make it back until morning. But I can't let you starve, so please allow me get something for you to eat."

As much as she didn't want to break contact with him, Ariadne couldn't deny that she wasn't incredibly hungry.

She nodded slowly and let Jason lead her to sit at the table while he fumbled around trying to find her a decent piece of bread or meat.

Jason took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Tonight had held so many revelations, some of them bad (the engagement obviously) but some of them astonishingly amazing.

Ariadne had kissed him.

The beautiful Princess of Atlantis- who he had told himself for so long was out of his reach- had kissed_ him_.

And she had told him that she loved him. His heart soared just remembering her heartfelt words from earlier:

_'I have no doubts about it. I love you from the bottom of my heart... with everything that I am.'_

He heard a long, drawn out yawn from behind him and turned to see the love of his life sat at the table, with her head resting in the palm of her hand, gazing at him as he rushed around the small kitchen. There was something about the way she sat there- so relaxed and at home in this cramped, cluttered room (which was strange as it was a far cry from the expensively furnished palace) that made him love her even more. She wasn't putting on the stoic pretence she always wore in public, with her back straight, her chin lifted and her hands folded precisely on her knee. She was totally relaxed.

It was clear that she didn't care about the obvious lack of food or space. She didn't care that the kitchen was also the lounge and dining room and entrance hall and Pythagoras' study. She didn't care that floor was unswept or the table unpolished. She was perfectly happy here... with him.

And for the first time since he had met her he didn't doubt himself. Of course he would be able to provide for her. He had always thought that she would never choose him over her life of comfortable luxury, but now he knew different. She was not like other royals, she seemed more comfortable away from the jewels, expenses, traditions and expectations that came with being a Princess.

And although they would not have much, they would have each other: and that was the most precious thing to both of them.

He saw her open her mouth wide as a long yawn escaped and he flashed her a loving smile before finally dragging his eyes away from her so that he could finish trying to find her something to eat.

It took Jason about 10 minutes but eventually he found a semi eaten piece of bread and a decent sized chunk of cheese. He arranged them on a plate and filled a glass of water for her as well.

"Sorry it took a while, Hercules seems to have eaten everything again and we haven't had time to..." Jason's voice faded away as he turned to look at Ariadne.

She was slumped over the table, her head resting on one forearm and her dark hair covering her face.

"Ariadne?" Jason said in a hushed voice. "Ariadne," he repeated while placing the plate on the table and shaking her shoulder slightly.

He got no response.

Jason delicately lifted her black curls away from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. He could see now that her eyes were shut and her soft, rosy lips slightly parted.

Jason smiled.

After all, it had been an exhausting day for her: both emotionally and physically.

Pulling her chair away from the table as quietly as he could manage, he gathered her tiny frame in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her into his bedroom.

As soon as he placed her on his bed he immediately felt the absence of her body heat and the feel of her body wrapped in his arms.

Pulling the bedcover over her, he bent down and pressed a long, soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Princess." he whispered into her hair.

* * *

**Again, thank-you to everyone who has read this. I'm planning on uploading one more chapter, If you have time please review because it really does make my day to read them. Think of it as a late Christmas present!**

**Hope everyone's enjoying the holiday :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you sooooooooooo much to everyone who left such lovely reviews, it really made my day to read them. As a writer it is such a great feeling to know that people enjoy reading your work, and to know that all the time and thought that goes into them is appreciated. So to all my amazing reviewers: THANKYOU! :D**

**Anyway... this is the second to last part of the story, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Jason couldn't sleep.

Or perhaps it was that he didn't _want_ to sleep.

Either way, his inability to sleep had nothing to do with the fact that he was lying on the cold, hard, stone floor on a thin, scratchy blanket. It was more to do with the fact that the beautiful Princess of Atlantis was sleeping in his bed, mere centimetres away.

It was unbelievable how their circumstances had changed in a single day. That morning he thought his world was ending; that he would never have a future with the girl he had fallen so utterly in love with and that she would be forever out of his reach, married to a violent and dangerous man.

But here she was lying in his bed, tucked under the blankets, her dark curls spilling over the pillow and her eyes closed.

Jason was lying on his side, propped on one elbow gazing at her as she slept.

'She truly is beautiful... what did I ever do to deserve such a kind-hearted, caring and radiant girl?' Jason thought to himself as he watched her eyelashes flutter delicately and her chest rise and fall rhythmically with each steady breath.

After a while Jason noticed a frown appear on her forehead. He saw her knuckles whiten as she gripped tightly onto her blanket and her head began to toss from side to side.

Jason leapt towards her.

"Ariadne. Ariadne." he repeated, panic rising in his voice.

She didn't respond, her eyelids still clamped shut. Her breathing became rapid and it sounded as if she was mumbling the same phrase over and over again.

Suddenly she let out a piercing scream and her whole body started to writhe violently: her arms thrashing wildly by her sides and her slender legs kicking manically, tangling themselves in the blanket.

"Ariadne wake up! Please wake up! Please... please... just wake up..." Jason begged her, his voice thick with desperation. He was kneeling beside the bed, holding her head in both his hands, stroking her hair away from her face and trying earnestly to still her movements.

But it was all to no avail.

She was struggling with all her might, as if trying to escape the iron grip of a vicious attacker.

Ariadne let out another agonising scream and it tore Jason's heart to shreds. He couldn't bear to see her in such torment, he simply couldn't soothe her and it made him feel completely useless.

What use was it to be able to defeat Minotaurs and leap over bulls if he couldn't take away the pain from the girl he loved more than life itself.

He couldn't stop his tears from falling any longer. They flowed down his cheeks like hot, salty rivers, landing atop Ariadne's dark curls.

"No... I won't. I won't do it. I... I can't... I can't." she mumbled, the words growing louder and clearer as her body thrashed around with greater force.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh," Jason soothed whilst stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead. Anything to try and calm her.

"No... never. I will never be yours. I won't... marry. I love Jason... never you. You will never have me... I won't― Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed again.

"ARIADNE!" Jason yelled. His whole word was collapsing around him. He couldn't endure this torture any longer.

All of a sudden her body became stiff and her screams stopped.

Although Jason's vision was blurred by tears, he watched as Ariadne's eyes flew open.

She grasped onto his strong, muscular arm and took in a deep, raspy breath. She was panting heavily and her eyes kept darting around the room in panicked confusion.

Noticing her distress Jason whispered: "It's okay. Your safe. You're in my house, it's safe I promise. I'm here... and I won't let anyone hurt you."

He noticed her breathing become less laboured and more of a regular rhythm, but she was shaking.

She was in shock, Jason realised.

He made a small movement to reposition himself closer to her, and she instantly grasped his arm even tighter, preventing him from moving.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you. Never. I was just going to move onto the bed. Is that alright?"

She nodded and loosened her grip on his arm.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." he repeated as he climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Ariadne pulled herself up so that she was sitting beside him and cuddled up against him, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. Kissing the top of her head gently he whispered: "I'm here. I've got you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They stayed like that for what was roughly an hour: in perfect silence.

Every so often Ariadne would flinch; squeeze her eyes shut and grasp hold of either Jason's bicep or a fistful of his tunic. But every time he would hold her that little bit tighter and whisper soothing, loving words to calm her.

"I'm here," he would whisper into her hair. Or "I won't let anyone hurt you," "Everything will be alright," or those three magical words, "I love you."

And he wouldn't stop speaking until he could feel her completely relax against him.

Because he loved her, and right now the only thing he wanted was to take all her pain away.

"I'm worried about you Ariadne. Do you have nightmares often?" Jason asked softly. She hadn't spoken a word since she had abruptly woken up and he knew that the best way to get past something was to talk about it.

Without warning, Ariadne quickly pulled away from him, swiftly untucked herself from the blanket and climbed off the bed.

Jason reached for her arm but she was already at the other side of the room, nearing the door.

Facing the door, she spoke to him in a deadpan voice:

"It's late. I should not be here. If I am not back at the palace soon they will notice my absence. I'm sorry to have intruded." she spoke in a monotone with all the emotion drained out of her voice.

"I don't understand. Ariadne what's wrong?" Jason said, racing towards her.

"I apologise for disturbing your evening. It was wrong of me."

"Ariadne?"

"I must go."

Jason reached out and put a hand on her hip firmly.

"No, I won't let you. I said I wasn't leaving you and I meant it... I have meant every word I have said tonight."

"Jason I _must _leave."

"I can't let you. I'm too worried about you... please just tell me what is wrong." Jason pleaded, his voice beginning to break.

He used the hand that was resting on her hip to spin her around to face him. She didn't resist.

"Tell me please. I beg you."

"I should not have imposed on you like this. It was unfair of me to do so." Ariadne looked down at the floor, "I never wanted you to see me like this."

Jason cupped her cheek and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"There is no reason to feel ashamed. I am only glad that you were not suffering alone tonight. And you will always be perfect to me, no matter what. You don't have to try to be brave in front of me, I am here for you whenever you need me and I will love you with all of my heart from today until my last breath."

Ariadne smiled up at him and entwined her hands with him.

"Will you tell me what your dream was about?" Jason asked softly.

"I have to go." Ariadne said sharply, pulling her hands away from his and turning towards the door.

"Why?" Jason asked simply, his voice deadly serious. "Why is it that whenever I ask about your nightmare you insist on leaving?"

"They will soon notice my absence." She said hurriedly.

"Surely not- it's the middle of the night."

"He will be furious if I am not found in the palace."

"_He_?"

"I meant to say 'they'. My father and Pasiphae will be angry if they notice I am missing."

"Meaning _Heptarian_?" Jason growled.

Ariadne turned back around to face him, her eyes wide with fear.

"You were screaming in your dream." Jason continued, his voice low. "It was _him_ making you scream, wasn't it?"

Ariadne's lip trembled.

Jason's fist clenched.

"I don't ever want to go back to the palace." Ariadne said in no more than a sigh.

Jason rushed towards her and enveloped her in his strong arms. Hugging her small body close to his he forced himself not to cry. There had been too many tears recently.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" She mumbled against his chest.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. You can stay for however long you want."

"Thank you Jason. I'm truly lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." he replied with a small laugh.

Then without warning he lifted her up in her arms- bridal style- and carried her towards the small bed, immensely enjoying the feel of her in his arms and the sound of her infectious giggles escaping her rosy lips.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one in this story. If you have a spare minute and haven't left a review yet please do, all comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Stay safe and enjoy the new year x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Originally there was only going to be 3 anyway but all these ideas were keeping me awake so I thought "What the hell, just add another chapter." **

**Just to warn you I've put the rating up because it gets a little bit steamy in this chapter, but not too much because I feel that Jason and Ariadne in the show are both very moral and dignified characters and I wanted to portray that idea the best I could.**

**So here it is... THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you've liked reading this story because I've definitely had fun writing it :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

He placed her gently on the bed and froze for a moment, gazing down at his beautiful Princess laid out on his bed. Her cheeks were flushed pink from giggling so much and her soft, luscious lips were positioned in an adorable smile. Her dress had got tangled slightly as he carried her and had raised to reveal her dainty ankles and slender, golden legs. Jason blushed, unable to stop the images of her laying out beneath him like this on their wedding night... minus the dress.

"Jason?"

"Sorry I was just... I was... errrr... I know I shouldn't be staring but... well you're just so beautiful."

Ariadne blushed a deep crimson.

Jason grabbed his blanket off the floor, gave it a quick shake and spread it out neatly on the floor. Laying down on top of it he fumbled around a bit, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Ariadne asked with an amused expression.

"Oh, I'm just, errrrr..."

"I mean what are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, sorry I should have thought. I can sleep in Pythagoras' room if you want some privacy, I just thought that you might not want to be alone in case you have another nightmare." Jason said in a flustered voice.

"I admire your chivalry Jason, but it doesn't look the slightest bit comfortable."

"No, it's actually surprisingly comfy. You just need to get the right position." Jason said as he tossed about on the stone floor.

Ariadne laughed at him, he looked so helplessly adorable as he rolled around on the floor.

"You won't get any sleep on the floor." she said with a laugh.

"I'll be fine." he replied through clenched teeth.

Ariadne laughed again.

"Come on, why don't you sleep with me."

"You want me to sleep with you?" Jason said astounded.

"No I don't mean like that. I meant why don't you share the bed with me- it is your bed after all."

Jason's cheeks and ears turned a shade of deep, scarlet.

"Oh right... course. If you really insist." he stuttered, as Ariadne suppressed another fit of giggles.

"I do." She said with a mischievous smile, lifting the blanket so that he could slide under.

Jason wriggled under the blanket, trying to keep his breathing controlled and steady. He was lying so close to her (but then it had always been a very narrow bed) and he could feel her warm breath tickling his cheek. They had been as close as this before, but it had always entailed crying, comforting or heartfelt declarations of love.

This was different.

This was risky.

This was tempting.

She was lying on her side facing him, her big brown eyes gazing at him.

"I hope your friends aren't back too soon. This may be a little difficult to explain." she said with a cheeky smile.

Jason rolled onto his side so that he was facing her.

Big mistake.

He dragged his eyes back up to her face, fighting the temptation to let them wander down to a _certain area_ of her body again.

"Just a little." he said with a nervous laugh, his eyes unable to resist flitting down to the neckline of her dress for a short, second glance.

"Ariadne?" he began nervously.

"Yes."

"I just want you to know. Tonight has been the best night of my life- by a long shot- and just lying here next to you like this... it's heaven. And I want you to know, I will do everything in my power to stop this engagement, you won't have to marry anyone you don't want to: that is a promise."

Ariadne leant forwards and pressed her full lips to Jason's in a tender, loving kiss. Jason responded instantly tugging at her lips and tangling his hand in her dark curls.

Fuelled by Jason's passionate response Ariadne deepened the kiss, her tongue parting his lips and gliding effortlessly into his awaiting mouth. Jason let out a deep, guttural moan, his hand that was currently stroking her arm grazed down her body until it rested on her hip.

Ariadne slid her hand down to the base of Jason's top. She felt his whole body rumble as another deep groan escaped his lips. She smiled and slipped her hand underneath the material, and slowly stroked her fingertips upwards, trailing along each hard line in his muscular stomach.

Her tantalising touch on his bare flesh sent waves of burning desire throughout his whole body: it was enough to drive any man over the edge. He tightened his grip on her hip and allowed his hand to roam slightly, his hand now cupping her perfectly rounded backside.

Ariadne let out a small gasp of delight and started to nibble at Jason's lower lip. With the hand on her hip he pulled her closer to his body in a desperate longing; and suddenly she felt it. The stiffness between his legs. Looking up at him she was met with a pair of eyes- dark with passion- intently gazing at her with such adoration and... an intense yearning.

She could see how badly he wanted this. She could read the desperate need written in his eyes.

Suddenly Jason broke apart from her; panting and out of breath, his entire body trembling with intense desire. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered in a deep, rough voice: "We have to stop... or very soon I won't be able to."

"Why should we?" She said before plunging her lips downward towards his.

"What?" Jason said simply, his head telling him to pull away again but the rest of his body never wanting to let go.

"You're the only person I have ever loved Jason. Why should we stop?" She whispered against his lips in a smooth, seductive voice.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing him. The tip of her tongue gliding against his swollen lips.

"Ariadne... please." he begged, "You're making it too hard for me to control myself. "

"Would it be such a bad idea to just let yourself lose control."

"Listen to me, you're not thinking properly. I know you... you don't want this."

"I do Jason. More than anything. I love you."

"And I love you too. But this is not the right time. Today had been a confusing and emotional day, and I don't want to do anything with you that you might regret. Trust me on this one."

He slid his hand up from her hip to rest on her back and taking a gulp he said: "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was too forward, I should have had more self restraint... it's just very difficult when such a gorgeous woman is lying beside me."

Ariadne smiled warmly at him. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his one last time.

"Thank you." she breathed, her eyes still closed.

"What for?" Jason asked quietly.

"For putting me first, as you always seem to do. I know you wanted this- I could see it in your eyes- and I would have let you have it. But you are right: this is not the time. You truly are a honourable and considerate man Jason... and I love you even more for it."

Jason returned the smile and cuddled her closer to his firm chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A while later and they were still lying comfortably in the bed, each in a sense of blissful serenity.

The whole world seemed completely still, the only sound being the rhythmical beating of their hearts and their steady breathing.

Their bodies were spooned together, Arianne's back pressed into Jason's chest; smooth curves moulding against firm muscles. Their bodies fit together so perfectly- like a lock and key- and it was as if they had been made for each other. Jason's arm was draped over her stomach protectively and she was relaxed into him completely. His chin rested gently on her head and their lower limbs were tangled together; and every so often Jason would brush his leg along hers, savouring the feeling of her silky smooth, toned legs sliding against his.

"Are you still awake?" Jason breathed.

"Yes." Ariadne replied into the darkness.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked, his voice unbelievably soft. Ariadne was touched to realise how delicate he always was with her. When it was required he could become the most fiercest warrior and stir fear in the hearts of any man or creature: but with her he was never anything but gentle. It was alarming to think that these strong hands which had killed the minotaur and yielded a sword in combat now held her with such a tender touch.

"I was thinking about earlier."

"Which part?"

"All of it." Ariadne said truthfully and Jason smiled into her hair.

"Jason..." Ariadne began, uncertain of how to approach this subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. I have no secrets from you." He replied earnestly.

"About earlier... there's something I don't understand. When I woke up, after my... my... errr... _dream_, you were crying."

"Was I?" Jason mumbled, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Yes. Your eyes were red and puffy. There were tear marks on your cheeks."

Jason stayed silent.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" she asked, her voice low.

Jason took a moment to compose himself, but when he spoke his voice sounded unsteady and fragile.

"No, I wasn't having a nightmare. But it felt like it."

Ariadne felt Jason's arm tighten around her. She let him pull her closer into his embrace and un-tucking her hand from under the pillow she slipped it into his hand that had tensed around her stomach. She gave it a small squeeze, reassuring him that everything was ok.

Jason took a deep breath before continuing.

"When you were having your nightmare you were kicking and screaming and you sounded in so much pain. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything to stop it. You wouldn't wake up. You were thrashing about and you looked so frightened. It broke my heart to see you like that, to know that someone was causing you such pain and I―"

"Shhhh, shhhh. It's alright... it's alright..." Ariadne interrupted, noticing Jason's voice beginning to break.

"But I couldn't help you, I couldn't stop the pain―"

"It wasn't real Jason. It was just a dream. And you were here, you were with me and that's all I could ever ask for."

"I love you Ariadne, so so so much."

"And I love you too." she said stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

After a while Jason spoke again.

"Can I ask you something now?" he said, his voice steadier but still very gentle.

"You want to know about the nightmare." Ariadne stated. It was not a question, it was a fact: she knew he would ask again sooner or later.

"Yes. But only if you are ready to talk about it, I won't push you like I did earlier."

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I suppose I should. I can see that you need to know, and like you said: I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Now it was Jason's turn to squeeze her hand. He waited patiently as she took a moment to prepare herself.

"In the dream I was in the palace. My betrothal was being announced. As soon as my father said the words I rushed out of the council room and towards my chambers, Heptarian chasing me. When I got to my room I tried to keep him out but he forced the door open and he stormed in. He was furious with me; I could see the anger burning in his eyes and he looked at me with such detest. I was afraid. I didn't know what he would do, he has always had such a uncontrollable temper. He was shouting, saying that I had humiliated him and that I was going to walk back into the council room with a smile on my face and tell everyone how happy I was about the engagement. I told him I wouldn't. I told him again and again that I wouldn't marry him. He became more and more enraged. He backed me into a corner shouting that 'like it or not I would become his wife'. I told him that I would never belong to him, that I loved you. Then he... then he... he..."

Ariadne was panting, her whole body shaking against Jason's.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me any more. It's okay, I've got you, you're safe." Jason soothed, trying to hide the fury in his voice. His arm had tightened even more around her and his other hand was repeatedly stroking her hair.

"He... he had me pinned against the wall, he said that I would become his wife... one way or another. He started to... to... pull my dress up... I tried to fight him but he was just too strong. He was going to... to... oh Jason he was going to―" Ariadne burst into tears, her small body wracked with sobs.

Jason rolled her over so that she was facing him and wrapped both his arms around her, his hands rubbing circles on her back.

She buried her head into his chest, letting her sobs overtake her.

Jason tried to stay strong for her, but his anger was reaching boiling point. He locked his jaw and grit his teeth, but he just couldn't diminish the image of _his_ sweet, innocent girl being violated in such a way.

"Ariadne, has he _hurt_ you?" Jason asked, keeping his voice as level as possible.

"No." Ariadne cried against his chest.

"Because if he _ever_ lays as much as a finger on you I swear I will―"

Ariadne's cries suddenly grew louder.

"Oh my life, he has hasn't he? Tell me..." Jason growled, his words sharp and laced with venom.

"No Jason he's done nothing."

"TELL ME!" Jason roared, unable to contain his fury any longer.

Ariadne clutched his top in her small fists, her eyes scrunched up- trying to brace herself against the flood of painful memories.

"Sometimes he... he pushes me against a wall and grabs my chin, forcing his kisses onto me. Or when we are eating at the table he will stroke his hand up the inside of my thigh and... and if I try to leave my seat he pinches the flesh. And when he is drunk... when... when he is drunk he comes to my chambers at night and tries to force the door open. He knocks and shouts at my door until a guard takes him away."

"Oh Ariadne, I'm so sorry." Jason said, kissing her forehead with each word. "I will find a way to stop this, to get rid of _him_. And I promise you, I will never let Heptarian or anyone else give you any reason to be afraid ever again."

Ariadne's tears began to subside. With a shaky breath she lifted her head from his chest and her eyes locked with his.

"Oh Jason, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you."

"And I love you with everything that I am, my beautiful Princess. With every breath and every fibre of my being. I will fight for you Ariadne and I won't stop fighting for you, not until the day I die."

And with that their lips met, their whole bodies clinging onto each other with such passion and desperation. They kissed away all the sadness and anger and despair of the night, until the only thing that was left was the newfound, burning love between them.

And in that moment every obstacle and challenge that they would face in the future faded into nothingness.

They had each other and together they could conquer anything.

* * *

**The end!**

**Thank you everyone for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a big story planned and hopefully some artwork to go alongside it so I won't be posting anything in the next couple of weeks, especially with exams coming up.**

**Stay safe and keep your eyes peeled for my next story x**


End file.
